1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of electrical and electronic switches and more particularly to slide mechanisms for variably controlling electrical and electronic devices such as electronic dimmers, fan speed and motor controllers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art slide mechanisms consist of plastic sliders operating on a plastic frame have a poor, uneven feel and are easily affected by dirt and temperature variations which cause the slider to bind. To reduce the binding effects greater tolerance is permitted between the slider and frame which results in looseness and rattle of the slider. A tightening of the tolerance leads to further binding. Further, when a slider is assembled, grease is used to permit the slider to move over the frame more easily. This grease dries or is thinned out and runs making use of the slide mechanism difficult and messy.
Other prior art devices used small touch pads between the slider and frame in an attempt to minimize binding but such small pads are susceptible to wear and have a short life span.